


Dollhouse

by chwegocha



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwegocha/pseuds/chwegocha
Summary: Heejin just happens to 𝑎𝑙𝑚𝑜𝑠𝑡 become step siblings with their school's hottest twins, Jaemin and Jeno. But since they aren't yet, Heejin tried her luck. She didn't know she is in for a treat herself.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Lee Jeno, Jeon Heejin/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Kudos: 32





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Jeno and Jaemin are twins here. :3

It was surreal. Having the privelege to witness the epitome of beauty that is the Jeno and Jaemin, the well known twins at Neo High. One with a sexy brain, wit like a wizard and the other, body sculpted perfectly for athletic activities. Jaemin was known as the social butterfly, quiz wizard, louder twin who had girls AND boys on their knees with just his smile. Jeno, on the other hand, is the athletic charmer, quieter twin. Both are smart in their own respective ways and it just a miracle if you get at least one of them to know you. 

That is for Heejin, both boys know of her existence, but in a way she didn't want them to. Heejin has been living with the boys ever since her mother started dating the twin's dad, Doyoung. A well known business man, who apparently is as hot as his sons. Heejin's got a reputation to uphold, having every boy she passes by on the palm of her hands. She had been oogling the twins since middle school, being her seniors, it just makes her day whenever they pass by her. That is 'til high school, when she started living with them, every girls at the school were afraid of her knowing she's just a few chitchats away from the very powerful twins everyone was oogling about. 

Heejin hated how her friends would remind her that she was 'lucky' to finally get to see the twins everyday. But it only reminded Heejin that, she could never, never have at least one of the twins. 

She started misbehaving, showing a front and being all bratty whenever they're at home. 

"Please dress properly, Heejin." Her mom argues. "We're not alone in this house anymore. We have male presence here and with what you're wearing, it might make your brothers uncomfortable." 

Heejin glanced down at her clothes. A loose crop top shirt, black fishnets underneath the booty hugging denim shorts. She placed the lollipop she's been sucking on back in her mouth before waving at her mom.

"They're not my brothers." Heejin retorts.

"Yet. They will be in a few months." Her mother answers back.

"And until then, they aren't my brothers." Before her mom could even scold her more, she just hugged her, kissing her cheek. "Don't worry about me, mommah~"

And like the bratty girl she is, Heejin started wearing more and more less clothes than she already did. Saying she's more comfortable with those clothes. Heejin would wear flowy tops without a bra underneath whether she catches Jaemin on a rest day. She also would purposely get in her pink bikini whenever Jeno would do his laps on their pool.

The twins would also notice how whenever they talk or hang in the kitchen, Heejin would bend down, ass perked up, when she takes something in the fridge. 

"Is she doing that on purpose? Would you tell her to wear something more family friendly?" Jaemin says to his brother when Heejin left the kitchen.

Jeno only shook his head. "Her mother can't even get her to do shit. How is she gonna obey what we say?"

And it went on for days. Worse scenarios would even occur. Where Jeno almost opened the bathroom door to a naked girl. She may or may not have forgot to lock the door. 

During midnights, Heejin would leave a small opening on her door, humping her pillow with the thoughts of either her twin brothers. Almost step brothers. And Jaemin may have heard her a few times already. 

Heejin was again, left alone at the complex. Her mom and Doyoung won't be back 'til midnight and it was only 3pm. It was also then she got used to the twins coming back home separately. Jeno would be back around 8pm after basketball practice and Jaemin would be home,

"I'm home." He announces.

Right about now. Heejin got up from the sofa, running to the kitchen as she sat prettily on the counter top.

"Hi~" She greets Jaemin with a smile. Jaemin only waves at her, going straight to the refrigerator. Ignoring the fact that the girl was wearing nothing but her pink panties and a long white shirt.

"Can I help you with something?" Jaemin asks, taking a water bottle. Heejin watched as he chugged down on it.

She bit down her lower lip before nodding, "Yes, Jaemin-ah~"

"Mm! Its oppa to you." Jaemin says playfully, winking at her. Heejin only pouts before whining.

"Fine." Heejin sighs. "Jaemin oppa~" She tugs on Jaemin's arm, pulling him close to her. Making her stand between her legs.

"What- What are you doing?" Jaemin asks, flustered. Heejin pulled Jaemin in a tight hug, that's when Jaemin felt the girl's soft chest. 

"I just want to uhm~ hug my big brother." Heejin giggled, pressing her chest against his even more, a sly smirk present on her lips. Jaemin stiffen on his spot when Heejin wrapped her legs around his waist, bulge pressing on the area between her legs.

It took a few seconds before Heejin finally pulled back. Jaemin took this chance to excuse himself and go up to his room, with a flustered expression and an almost erection.

The same night, Jeno came back home and was casually seated on the couch, laptop on the coffee table as he scroll through. Heejin found him there, arms ripped and loose shorts, with his glasses on. 

"Hey, may I join you?" Heejin smiled, taking a seat at the end of the couch. 

"Yeah, I'm just finishing a report." Jeno said without his eyes leaving the laptop screen. A small pout forms on the girl's lips when she got ignored. 

She got up and to Jeno's surprise, the younger was already straddling him with her back facing Jeno.

"Heejin- what are you doing?" Jeno furrowed his eyebrows as he tried hard not to look down at how Heejin was, again, just wearing panties underneath her shirt.

"Hmm?" Heejin whimpers with a pout. "I just want to get close to my soon to be brother." She whines more, purposely rubbing her ass down when he felt where Jeno's crotch is. 

Jeno curses underneath his breath, having no idea where to put his hands. Jeno always liked cuddles but not... cuddles like this. He unconsciously bucked his hips up when Heejin wiggled down on him. 

"I have a report to finish, Heejin." Jeno says in a low tone to which Heejin found very sexy. She grew fond of her soon to be brothers' morning voice, and she definitely would enjoy hearing their bedroom voice.

"Give me attention, Jeno-yah~" Heejin looks behind, pouting at Jeno who was having a crisis. Heejin failed to catch the smirk on Jeno's lips then proceeds to lean her back on his chest. 

He leaned close to her ear, 'two can play at that game.' he thought. Whispering on her ear. "It's oppa for you." 

Heejin only giggled at Jeno's hot breath against the back of her ear, moving her ass on his even more. "That's what Jaemin oppa said too."

✾✾✾✾

"Jen! I have to talk to you." Jaemin said, abruptly closing the door behind him as he made his way inside Jeno's room.

"What?"

Jaemin sprawled on his brother's bed while Jeno turns his swivel chair to look at his distressed twin.

"Jaem, what is it?" Jaemin sat up, face on both of his face, groaning loud on it.

"Fuck... You know how I'm gay right?" Jeno nods at his brother's statement. "And is it bad if I get horny with thoughts of fucking a girl? Does that go against my sexuality?"

"Jaemin, there's nothing wrong with that. Maybe you just have to 'fuck'" Reluctant to say the word. "the said girl and maybe then you'd clear your thoughts about it, yeah?"

Jaemin was just staring outside the window, trying so hard to get the thought out of his head. He stopped listen after he heard Jeno said the word fuck and he is definitely fucked.

"Earth to Jaemin." Jeno snapped his fingers in front of the younger twin. "If you don't mind me asking, whose this girl making you horny?" Jeno asked with a teasing tone in his voice, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Swear not to be weirded out." Jeno nods, waiting for his brother to speak. 

"Her." Jaemin points out the window which made Jeno stand up immediately at taking a glance out the window. 

"Oh shit." 

"I know, right?! I mean, how could SHE make a gay guy like me!" Emphasizing on the last word. "So fucking horny!?" 

Jaemin was blabbering words, ranting to his brother who was trying so hard to hold back his laughter. 

"Oh fuck you, Jen! I know you jerk off visualizing her, you've been into her since the first day of her middle school."

Jeno only rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he bursted out in laughter with matching sets of claps. 

"I just can't believe she got you hard, Jaem. Like really? Her power is THAT strong." Jaemin just plopped down on Jeno's bed, kicking and grumbling on his pillow. 

"Can you just please tell me what to do to get this off?!" 

"I can only suggest one thing my baby brother." Jeno ruffled the ranting boy's hair. 

"What?"

"Fuck her."

"Are you serious?! No way, man! You like her! I can't do that to you." Jaemin kept shaking his head in disapproval.

"Well, if you're not going to. I will. After that stunt she pulled the other night." Jaemin sensed the serious tone in his brother's voice.

"What? Why? Something happened?"

Jeno went back to his desk, flashback of the said night when Heejin rubbed against his already hard on even more. Jeno tried to control himself but Heejin was just triggering him more, specially when she circled his arms around her torso, purposely placing his palms on her breasts. Fuck did Jeno want to pound the bratty little girl out of her that very moment.

"Oi! Jenjen!" Jaemin poked his brother's head. 

"What?" Jeno grumbled, he looked at his brother who had a knowing smile on his face.

"Let's do it."

᪥᪥᪥ 

It was one of those days, Heejin decided to hang under the sun for a while. She was in no mood to play with his twin brothers right now. It was her alone time.

With her pretty ruffled pink bikini, on the tanning bed with her shades on. She was on the verge of dozing off when a loud splash sound was heard. Big enough to wet her legs and feet. 

"Yah!" She screamed, sitting up as she took her shades off only to see the boys she had no plans seeing today, shirtless and their skins glistened with all the water on them.

"Hey, Heejinnie!" Jaemin greets, wiping his face before pushing his hair back. 

"Didn't mean to startle you." Jeno adds, climbing up the pool coping, shaking his head to remove the water on his hair. Jaemin follows, lifting himself from the waters. Arms flexing.

Heejin could not even process anything at the moment. The scene unfolding in front of her, how the two stretched and whipped their hairs, and again, not to mention shirtless. Abs so tight and packed, soaked with water! It was a dream. 

The boys knew Heejin was lost in her own lewd thoughts, staring both of them down. Jeno lifted his fist which Jaemin gave a quick bump. Heejin didn't notice that the boys were intentionally flexing in front of her. It was a show exclusively for her, and she had no idea.

Jaemin walked near Heejin, placing a hand under her chin, closing her mouth. 

"Enjoying the view, baby sister?" Heejin shoved the hand away from her, making Jaemin laugh at her now red face. Jeno laughs along, winking at the girl.

Heejin quickly made her way back inside the house while both boys watched her action. She decided not to go out of her room after that, her legs felt wobbly and she indeed needed to rant this out to her girls.

Dinner quickly came, Heejin contemplated whether she would eat with them but then decided to just go and not spare a glance at the boys. She didn't want any of the Joohyun scolding too, Joohyun, her mother. 

She went to the dining area where her mother and Doyoung seated next to each other. 

"Sit down, baby. You're brothers are on their way." Joohyun says to which Heejin nodded. She took a sit across the couple where a plate is set.

"Jaemin-ah! Jeno-yah!" Doyoung shouts. And like little boys, they came running down one after another. 

Heejin kept her head down, failing to see the grins on their faces. 

"Hey, baby sister!" Jaemin said with a glee, patting her head before taking a sit next to her. Heejin flinched when she felt a finger tuck her hair behind her ear from the other side. 

Jeno smiles at her, "You dressed nicely today." He sits on the other side of her.

"Oh look at you three." Joohyun coos as she looked at the three in front, Heejin between Jeno and Jaemin.

They proceed to eat dinner and Heejin was trying to not make a convo as well as eat her food fast. Jeno took notice, placing a hand on her thigh.

"Slow down. No one's coming for you." Jeno says, squeezing her thigh.

"Heejinnie, you seem very quiet. Are you okay?" Doyoung asks as he took a sip on his water. She only nods at him with a small smile.

"Of course she is, Dad! We've been hanging out a lot, and I think Jeno and I are getting a lot closer to her." Jaemin says cheerfully, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Right, princess?" 

Jeno nods, showing their dad how he agrees at what Jaemin said, with his hand fondling Heejin's thigh, caressing the inner part on her thigh. Jeno and Jaemin shared a knowing smile, making Heejin close her legs. 

"Then that's good. I'm also glad Heejin wore something more appropriate today." Joohyun nods. 

Heejin tried so hard not to let a sound out when she felt Jeno's hand run between her leg, and Jaemin giving small touches on her waist and lower back. She feels hot in every part of her body.

"I— I'll excuse myself." Heejin stood up, quickly making her way out of the dining area. The boys only chuckled at each other then continues to finish their dinner.

"Oh, before I forget." Doyoung starts once again. "Joohyun and I are going out tonight."

"Tonight? Why?" Jaemin asks.

"We got invited to a party, we'll be home very late or we may even stay the night out. Can you handle things here? Jeno? Jaemin?" Joohyun looks at the twins as they nod at her statement. "Good! Please look after Heejin. I know she's a handful and has been misbehaving."

"No, worries, Ms. Bae." Jeno says. "Or mother? If you'd like us to start calling you that." The four finished dinner with small talks and laugh. Heejin however, locked herself in her room. 

On her bed, she had her legs parted. With her shorts already off, leaving her in cotton pink panties. She wanted to feel that hand between her legs again, the gentle touches they left on her. Heejin runs her right hand on her covered princess parts, rubbing on her clit. A gasp escaping her lips. Her left hand found its way on her chest, squeezing one of her breast. 

She took her shirt off along with her bra and continued to rub herself, flicking his fingers fast on her already getting soaked cunt. Eyes closed, lower lip between her teeth, her fingers found their way inside her underwear.

"Forgot to lock your door."

"Fuck!" Heejin quickly sat up, pulling her duvet over her naked top. She glanced at her door at the end of her bed, where her twin almost step brothers stood.

Jaemin and Jeno made their ways inside her bedroom, Jaemin locking the door as he tugged his shirt off with his other hand. Jeno did the same thing as he climbed up Heejin's bed, pulling the duvet away from the girl, exposing her naked self. She used one of her pillows to cover herself.

"What.. What a-are you two doing here?" Heejin felt her face red and her heart beating fast. 

A smirk came across Jeno's lips, and Heejin swore, the older's orbs were lust filled. 

"Where did our bratty baby sister go? Weren't you so eager to be close to the both of us?" Jaemin starts, tugging the pillow away. Heejin yelps when Jeno pulled her by her legs, making her lay on her back.

"I—" Heejin felt nervous but at the same time... excited. She felt like she was dreaming, never did she imagine seeing both of them like that in her deem bedroom light.

"No need to be shy around us, princess. You look very beautiful." Jeno compliments her then started to press gentle kisses on her thighs. 

"Every part of you looks beautiful." Jaemin added as he dove into kissing her lips. Heejin stiffen for a while before finally melting in to Jaemin's kisses. 

Whining on to the kiss when he felt a hot breath between her legs, Jeno placed a kiss on her lower abdomen, sliding her panties off slowly. Heejin wanted to kick Jeno away and push Jaemin back, but her body took over her mind. 

Jaemin's hands started squeezing, fingers flickering on her nipples while he slides his tongue inside Heejin's mouth. The girl opens her mouth for Jaemin, as well as parting her legs for Jeno. The younger of the twins went down to her neck, biting and marking the parts he passes by. Making his way down to her chest. 

"O-oppa—" Her lips quiver at the cries, fingers rustling through Jaemin's locks as her hips moved when Jeno attached his lips on her clit. 

"Which oppa?" Jaemin said teasingly, tongue licking on the pretty pink buds, sucking on it while he plays with the other one. Jeno slid two fingers in without a problem, Heejin was just too wet already. 

"Mm! Fuck!" Heejin throws her head back, clenching on Jeno's fingers. Jeno didn't even wait as he starts jabbing his fingers inside her. "Fuck- Jen! Hmm!"

Heejin could only whine at the feeling of her nipples being sucked and nipped on as well as a number of fingers reaching her soft spot. She could come in a few but she came back to her senses when a hard slap came across her face, hand grabbing her by the jaw.

"This what you wanted you bratty little whore?" Jaemin chuckled nefariously at her, shaking her head a little, hand on her jaw. "You're so desperate for cocks stuffed in your holes?" Jaemin glanced at Jeno who was busy eating the girl out. 

Heejin couldn't even comprehend Jaemin's words because of the finger tips hooking harshly on her spot, she only whined as response. And another slap. Heejin whimpers from the pain.

"What do you want from your brothers, hm?" Jaemin loved teasing, he was an expert at it. And he just loved the look on Heejin's face, lips hanging open pathetically like a whore, tears made her eyes glistened. "Fuck, you look incredible." 

"Please please— Oppa, p-please!" Heejin cries out loud, trying to press her legs together when Jeno added another finger. 

"Oh baby." Jeno growls, sitting back to watch his fingers slide in and out of the pink cunt. "Come on, squirt all over your oppa." Jeno teased, wriggling his finger in her and so she did, squirting her fluids on Jeno's pants and fingers. 

A loud sigh left Heejin's lips, she felt her pussy getting unstuffed. But before she could close her eyes, Jaemin tugged her up. Jaemin layed on the bed, placing Heejin across his stomach. Jeno pressed his back on Heejin's chest, turning her head for a long and sloppy kiss. Kicking his pants and underwear off at the scene, Jaemin started playing with Heejin's breasts again while she's busy making out with his twin.

Its been a long time since Jaemin saw a female's chest area. But it hasn't been long since Jaemin came out to his brother and their dad. He has had sex with boys and girls, but Heejin's body was just to die for.

Jeno pushed Heejin down, the girl was still high from her first round of orgasm. Chest rubbing against Jaemin's tight and ripped chest, unconsciously, Heejin started making out with Jaemin. 

With his other hand, Jaemin starts stroking himself while Jeno takes the rest of his clothes off as well. Jerking himself off at the scene in front of him, his twin making out with his long time (ex) crush. As the two make out, Heejin lets Jeno perk her ass up. And a whine comes out from her when Jeno ran his tongue on her ass, wetting her rim with saliva. 

Jaemin lowered himself a little to suck on the breasts and nipples he never knew he'd enjoy. Heejin only whines more, feeling mouths and sucks on her ass and nipples. Jeno kept running his tongue on her tight rim before rubbing it with his thumb. 

"You've been fucked from behind?" Jeno asks, not receiving an answer. Thus, Heejin earning a harsh spank on her plump ass cheek.

"I asked you a question." His voice was low and husky, it sent shivers on Heejin's spine. The girl gulped before answering. 

"Y-Yes..." Jeno glances at Jaemin who only nodded at him. "A few times already."

"Alright." Jeno continued to kiss and suck on her rim, Jaemin did the same with her nipples. Jeno got a hold of the condom he had, tearing the packet open, quickly putting it on himself. 

"O-Oh! Hmm!" Heejin arched her back along with a loud moan when she felt a cock stretch her ass out. Jeno pushed his entire cock inside her, thrusting slowly with his hands on either sides of her hips.

Jeno groaned as he felt the walls clench so tight around him. He grabbed Heejin by her neck, pulling her up on a sitting position as he fucked in to her from behind.

"You good?" Jeno asks his brother. Jaemin nods at him, gesturing at his brother to loft the girl up a little. And so he did. 

"Fuck! Oh my God!" Heejin cries out louder when Jaemin thrusted his painfully hard cock inside her cunt. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, savouring the painful and delicious feeling of having two cocks inside her holes. 

Heejin gripped tight on Jeno's arm as she rode on both of their cocks. Her hips having the minds of their mouth. The room was filled with moans, the bed creaking and the smell of the boy's musk with a hint of Heejin's scent.

Bodies all sweaty and stiff, Heejin shudders as the boys started thrusting vigorously on to her guts. Tears staining her rosy cheeks, drool dripping down the side of her mouth as the twins rearrange her insides. Her other hand clutching on Jaemin's abdomen and abs, the other gripping on Jeno's ripped arm for her dear life. The tips of their cocks, meeting her sensitive spots consecutively. Making a writhing mess out of Heejin. 

"Where's the bratty little Heejin now?" Jeno thrusts deeper into her ass making the girl throw her head back, shouting all the lewd sounds her mouth comes up with. 

"Fuck! Baby, you're so tight for your Jaemin oppa!" Jaemin grunts loud, feeling her hot walls around his cock and his brother's hard on just a wall of muscles between them added more to his excitement. 

"C-come!" Heejin whimpers out and without self control, she squirted all over them once again. Creaming up Jaemin's cock as she clenched tightly around Jeno's. 

Heejin was a shaking mess, feeling both turned on and worn out. She already came twice and not one of the twins had any plans of coming soon. Jaemin pulled out of her, Jeno did as well, tugging the condom off his cock. 

Jaemin layed Heejin down on her back again, making her head hang at the edge of the bed. The girl was panting, chest heaving with her eyes closed. 

"Nope." Jaemin tapped her cheek. "You have to make your big brothers feel good, princess." Heejin had no strength to even refuse despite her body almost giving out. She nods at Jaemin and felt Jeno parting her legs at the other end. 

Jaemin rubbed the tip of his cock on Heejin's pink swollen lips, Jeno on the other hand, slid his length on her folds. Slapping his meat on the already throbbing cunt in front of him. 

And at the same time, Jaemin pushed his entire cock inside her mouth, deep on to her throat. Heejin, having sucked on cocks before, had no problem adjust to his length. She whined loud with her cock filled mouth, when Jeno shoved his cock in her pussy. Little by little, Jeno kept pushing deeper, trying to fit his entire dick in her. 

Jaemin was longer but Jeno was thicker, that's what Heejin observed. She loved how Jaemin reached her throat as well as how Jeno stretched her walls so good. Jeno started pounding his cock inside her, fucking her in to oblivion. As he kept thrusting, Heejin continues to choke and gag on Jaemin's cock. Driving it deeper every time Jeno bucks his hips forward. 

"Baby baby.. Look at you. So fucking good for your older brothers." Jeno cusses under his breath while Jaemin kept throat fucking the girl. 

The room was filled with muffled moans along with the skin slapping sounds, with the bed creaking following their thrusts. Heejin felt so used and abused, but she liked it. She liked how her soon to be brothers use her like a doll. 

Jaemin pulled out halfway as he thrusts harshly on to her throat with a long groan. She liked how heavy Jaemin felt inside her mouth and how he tasted. Jeno on the other end, watched as Heejin's cunt started creaming up his cock, and did Jeno liked the look of that. 

"Fuck- You're gonna swallow every drop of my cum, yeah?" Jaemin growls softly, fingers wrapped on Heejin's neck, making her mind fuzzy. 

Heejin lets out a whine, sending vibrations on Jaemin's cock, as Jeno thrusts forcefully in to her, tip hitting the right spots. She came once again on Jeno's cock, followed by Jaemin's release.

"Damn! Fuck.." Jaemin thrusts forward, releasing his loads in her throat. And as she was told, Heejin swallowed all of his cum. 

Jaemin slides out, jerking more of his cum on Heejin's pretty face. Heejin could only make whimpering sounds from all that and when Jeno pulled her closer by her legs, abusing her already pulsing cunt.

"I will fucking fill you up with my cum, hm?" Jeno said in between groans and kept his animalistic pace going.

"Mmmm! J-Jen!" Heejin pants out, chest heaving as she gripped on the sheets. Letting out a loud and long scream when she felt her insides getting filled with Jeno's hot and thick cum. 

✾✾✾✾

The boys placed Heejin on the bed properly after that mind blowing, energy draining they just did. And they knew how that fatigue doubled for their princess.

Jaemin cleaned Heejin while Jeno changed her bed sheets before tucking her in bed in her silk night dress. They got dressed and both gave her a peck on the cheek and forehead.

As they got out, "Should we prepare something for her tomorrow?" Jaemin asks, walking back to their respective bedrooms.

Before going in, Jeno nods. "Yeah, I think so."

"Do you think we scared her?" a hint of guilt and worry linger in Jaemin's voice.

"I don't think so." Jeno says. "But I think she'll start wearing a much more appropriate clothes and behvae better now that she knew what would happen if she acts like a brat again." 

Jaemin nods slightly, "And what if she does act like a brat again?" Jeno caught the small smirk on Jaemin's lips.

"Thought you were gay, my brother?" Jeno says teasingly, earning a punch on the shoulder.

"Well, I have to think on that again. Its the first time in a long time since I got turned on by a girl." Both boys share a laugh.

And as the days passed, the boys didn't know they were in for a surprise. Heejin just got a little bit brattier each day. She's not their sister yet after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ig— I just made this for fun. Lols.


End file.
